07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 15
Kapitel 15: Nightmare (part 6) is the fifteenth chapter overall, and forth chapter of Volume 3 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of November 2006 in Japan, and the 10th of May 2009 in North America. Its ISBNs are 978-4-7580-5261-0 and 978-1-60510-034-0 respectively. Summary Castor and Labrador reveal to Teito that his 'father', Fea Kreuz, had stolen Pandora's Box and then fled, something which tore a hole in the relationship between Barsburg and Raggs and brought about the Raggs War. Castor goes on to say that Raggs had given Kreuz shelter from Barsburg, and by these events it would have been right for Raggs to have been toppled. Teito, however, refuses to believe that Kreuz was a bad person. Just then, Labrador receives word from his flowers that Frau has been imprisoned in Light Dungeon awaiting execution for being a Warsfeil. Meanwhile, Bastien talks with Archbishop Jio about Frau, and Jio replies that if Frau were innocent, then there is a traitor within the Church. Teito prepares to save Frau by swimming to Light Dungeon. He is aided by Razette, who gives him a scale to eat so he can breathe, and leads him to Frau. As Teito attempts to break Frau free, Frau stops him, then asks Teito to smile for him. Teito manages an awkward smile, and then remembers the time when Mikage would teach him how to smile. When he resurfaces he is greeted by Hakuren who reminds him it's time for dinner, and when they arrive at the dinner hall he meets Ouida and Liam, who question him about his training with Castor, saying that there are rumours those who witness his Zaiphon are traumatised. Hakuren and Teito then decide to do some investigating, and arrive at the scene of the crime in order to prove Frau's innocence. Quotes from this Chapter *"It may be a way to pay back my favor to the Church that saved me. As well as for myself, the history of Raggs that has been hidden...In order to seize the truth!" - Teito about trying to discover the truth behind Fea Kreuz, Pandora's Box and his missing memories (Page 05/06) *"That lovely nobility he possesses. A boy who wishes to shoulder the burden." - Castor of Teito (Page 06) *"This is our problem. You pay your own debts..." - Frau to Teito to leave the problem about his imprisonment be (Page 19) *"It's my fault that you have to suffer like this-I hate it!!...I want to help you. Can't I do anything...?" - desperate Teito, pained because of Frau's imprisonment (Page 20) *"If you want me to feel relieved, smile." - Frau (Page 21) *"Smiling. Not only does the heart unwind but the body does too; then the bones grow more easily. In other words, you grow taller so you could be able to see more of the world..." - Mikage on why he wants Teito to smile for him (Page 24) *"While I understand Frau not escaping, I only want to protect him. Why do I feel like I must protect him? It's not because of his help. It's not because I always want him his side...My important thing can no longer be stolen by anyone!!" - Teito, thought, his reasons for wanting to help Frau (Page 30/31) *"As long as I am within thee, my heart shall always be with thee." - Barsburg Bible Chapter 37, as quoted by Frau and dedicated to Teito (Page 31) Characters in order of Appearance Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 3 Category:Chapters